


Wedding Bells

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: If It Bites And You Die, It's Venom [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shotgun Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Venom wonders what 'married' means.





	Wedding Bells

** "Eddie?" **   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
** "What is  _ married?" _ **   
  
"Uh... Well, its, um, its when two people love each other. And they have a...like, a ceremony? Their family’s there, friends are there. And the two people just sorta...promise to be together forever. That’s about it."  
  
** "I see. Does that mean we are married?" **   
  
"What?"  
  
** "We plan on being together forever, do we not?" **   
  
"Um... Yeah. I guess so."  
  
** "So we are married?" **   
  
"Well, it’s not really that simple. You need to sorta ask permission, I guess? Like, go to a courthouse and get a piece of paper that says we’re allowed to get married, and to do that you kinda need to provide, like, IDs and shit. And you don’t really have an ID, noodle."  
  
** "I see. And what is an ID?" **   
  
"It’s a card with your picture on it and your name and birth-date and stuff. You have to get one from the state. And you kinda have to be human, I guess."  
  
** "Ah. So you and I cannot get married?" **   
  
"No. I guess not. Sorry. But I mean, a marriage is really just a piece of paper saying  _ 'yeah, these two people love each other and are together now', _ so it’s not really that big a deal, if ya think about it. I mean, we’re still gonna be together forever, y’know. We don’t need a piece of paper to tell us somethin’ we already know. Right?"  
  
** "So we are married?" **   
  
"I mean... I guess. Yeah, sure?"  
  
** "We are married!" **   
  
"Hey, y’know what people do on their wedding night, right?"  
  
** "What do they do?" **   
  
"Have sex."  
  
** "Look at the time. It’s time to go to bed for the night." **   
  
"It’s only five PM."  
  
**_ "Time for bed, Edward." _ **


End file.
